Ice and Flame
by IsabellaHeat
Summary: Entombed in ice burns a flame so powerful that it hides the Enchanted Forest's greatest treasure. An unwilling knight with a foretold destiny must face the flames and the tides of war to save the world she's never known and the woman that awaits her beyond the flames. Swan Queen, Alternate Retelling of the Once Storyline, ReginaxEmma, SnowxCharming etc.
1. Prologue

**Eternal Flame **

**Prologue: (28 years ago)**

"How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as it takes," Regina leaned against the bars staring into the man's strange muddy eyes.

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love now go kill it." Rumplestilskin's voice echoed in the chamber as Regina disappeared in a puff of blackish purple smoke. With a giggle and a little jig he stepped back into the shadows knowing he would soon be free…one way or another.

"Come on out dearie!" He called out after a time watching as the Queen of Hearts herself began to materialize from where she'd been watching. "You got your way your majesty. She's going to do it."

"Even if she does it doesn't matter, that sniveling idiot has no magical abilities the curse won't work." Cora answered confidently with a smile. Her red gown trailed across the mine's dirty floor as she moved towards the imp. "Our deal still stands. Once I have my daughter, you have your freedom."

Rumplestilskin giggled watching as the Queen disappeared. "Soon my precious; very very soon," he murmured rocking himself back and forth.

* * *

"Power is seductive but so is love." Henry watched sadly as his beautiful broken daughter paced before him. With a heavy heart he remained where he was trying to talk her out of this venture. He knew what was coming even if she seemed not to. Despite what everyone thought Regina didn't just inherit her abilities from her mother she got them from him as well. Cora's was darker, stronger by far than his latent abilities but the dreams he had always came true. He'd dreamed of Regina long before Cora was pregnant. He'd dreamed of his daughter turning into the twisted dark creature she was now though he'd done his best to prevent it, it wasn't meant to be.

He'd made her as surely as Cora had and he still regretted it. There was one thing left to do, one course of action left to him for he knew that tonight would be his last night on earth in this human form. "You can have that again." He continued as she collapsed into her arms.

He was thankful that unlike many sorcerers he didn't have to cast an incantation out loud. Instead he began to murmur the words that would set this world right one way or another. "I just want to be happy." Regina murmured.

"You can be my dear." He whispered back his mind not focused on what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

"I think you're right. I can be happy. Just not here." The pain was brief minimal really. As he felt fingers gripping his heart, the last word of the spell came to mind and as Regina's fingers pulled his heart his body collapsed to the ground the light leaving his eyes. If his beautiful suffering daughter had looked down she would've seen the small white cloud of smoke leave his lips and swirl around her feet before disappearing.

* * *

Regina studied the ornate little casket in her hands as the fire crackled happily in the fire pit. The silence of the night greeted her. Nothing lived in this wretched place. The trees were all dead. It was the perfect place for the darkness to reside. It was also the perfect place for this curse to take effect. The sun was beginning to set, the reds and oranges matching the haunting dance of the flames writhing happily in the deep fire pit engraved in the stones. Her eyes lingered on it for a moment as she grew almost hypnotized by them. She was the only one here. There was no one else, just her and the dead spindly trees to bear witness.

She was still in a bit of shock that she'd actually done this but she had and there was no turning back now. She opened the silver casket hearing the hinges grind together briefly before throwing the heart into the fire and smiling when she watched the black cloud begin to spiral and rise from it. The dark curse was finally upon those wretched fools and their so called happiness. She stood up walking towards her father's grave when the bolt of red lighting hit her in the back.

"Good night Daughter." Cora's cold voice echoed in the clearing as the green/purple cloud continued to move. She arched a reddish eyebrow before drawing from a fold of her silk dress a beautiful crystal bauble. Sparkles swirled inside it as the rapidly spreading purple and green smoke shot towards it. Cora smiled coldly watching as it collected inside stopping it rapidly in its tracks. She slid the bauble back inside the folds of her red dress before moving towards her daughter. Fire sprung up around her; the burgundy, black and green of the flames curving upward into a protective sphere surrounding her daughter's prone body.

"You bastard," She muttered knowing exactly who was in the flames. She tried to reach out but she could feel the heat from the flames burning against her glove shooting through the thin silk to her hand. "How dare you do this to me!" She roared at the flames. "She's mine give her back." She added.

"She belongs to no one Cora, least of all you." A cold clear voice spoke.

"Maleficent darling," Cora turned away from the roaring flames towards the curly haired blonde witch. "You're looking particularly…like a yule ornament." Her smile was cold as ice and Maleficent narrowed her eyes watching the woman. She had always hated that about Maleficent. The woman favored pink and purple way too much for one that was supposed to be a rather powerful shape shifter.

"It doesn't matter how I look, it only matters that I stop you from using Regina."

"Using her? I don't know what you're talking about!" Cora laid her hand over her heart as though hurt by Maleficent's harsh words about her character. "How can you think me capable of such things?"

"Everyone knows what you're capable of Cora. After Regina banished you to Wonderland, you made your way back here somehow."

"My daughter is very narrow minded." Cora smiled a saccharine smile that sat funny on her lined face.

"But your husband wasn't. And he saw fit to protect her from you."

Cora narrowed her eyes, "What do you want Maleficent?"

"I owe your daughter my life and I'm going to repay that debt. Now get out of my way Cora."

"You dare to go against me?"

"Yes because I know what's going to happen." Maleficent watched with a satisfied smile as Cora faded away with a scream. "Wonderland calls you back without your daughter's power to anchor you to this world." She stayed put for a moment waiting. She'd known Regina had enacted the curse and somehow Cora had stopped it but it appeared even with Cora's disappearance that the curse was no longer going to occur. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the fire and the wind gently swaying through the dead trees. She turned to her friend and the flames surrounding her.

"I did as you asked Henry." She spoke softly. "I'll do as you ask and await the day she awakens but I need to move you both. Cora will find you if you remain here. She's already proven that." The strangely colored fire roared as though someone had poured oil on it at the sheer mention of Cora's name. "I'm sorry but please allow me to move you both to a safe location." She waited patiently before slowly the flames died down until there was one small one remaining by Regina's right side. "Thank you." Maleficent dipped her head.

She knelt down using her bare hand to scoop up the small flame and with her other hand levitated Regina's form into the air with a snap of her fingers. She stepped closer studying her friend's beautiful features. "Whatever she did to you to make you like this I'm sorry. I cannot save you but your father saw one who could and whoever it is will come for you. I promise. Be strong Regina." Maleficent pressed a soft kiss to the former Queen's brow before stepping back and lifting her hand. They disappeared in a flash of pink and purple light.

* * *

**Author's ending notes: Since everyone has made off with my idea of the glass coffin I figured I'd do something just a bit different with this next piece. Don't worry it's twisty and turns a lot on it's head. I just hope I can explain it well enough for you readers not to be TOTALLY confused by it. As always I appreciate reviews they keep me writing and make me want to continue this piece. I hope you all enjoyed this short prologue but be assured the next chapter is written and will be posted soon. Also this contains exact wordings used in the second episode of once so if it seems familiar that's why. ~Bella**


	2. Chapter 1

**Eternal Flame **

**Chapter 1: (28 years later, Our World)  
**

Emma stared around her. The beautiful stained glass windows shot rainbows across the stone floors as she moved. The leather of her pants creaked as her boots clicked along making noises as she entered a large long hallway. She glanced around once again, the sandstone of the stones made a perfect backdrop for the colors of the stained glass which reflected onto it in a colorful array of purples, reds, blues, and greens. She studied them from a moment before she felt a tingling at the back of her neck. She looked up and there she was. A woman walking away from her; her midnight blue dress with a long train flowed behind her as she moved. Her jet black hair shifted and moved revealing bits of her warm honeyed skin that was exposed through the lace that made up the upper half of the back of her gown.

"Hey! Hey! Wait please!" Emma called as the woman continued to walk. The blonde began to run and almost as though she sensed it the brunette began to run as well.

They raced through the hallway and through another room that appeared to be another hallway with terracotta tiles and large columns along the walls. The woman's train trailed along the floor, her feet clicking as the silk of her gown whispered over the tiles. Emma felt her poet's shirt billow behind her along with her hair as she pursued her but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't catch her. They reached a large wall with two doorways and the women slipped through the doorway on the right.

Emma gasped panting as she tried to catch her breath before she ran towards the arched stone doorway slipping behind it. The woman's black hair and dress whispered as she went around through the doorway on the left and the bounty hunter spoke her voice sounding winded, "No wait please." She ran after her trying to meet her only to see her go back through the doorway on the right. She turned trying to catch sight of her but the dark haired woman seemed to sense her movements and went the opposite way keeping the wall between them.

"Please don't go." Emma whimpered as she ran trying to catch her before she disappeared again. Running footsteps were heard as the woman ran back the way she came weaving through the large stone pillars on the left side of the huge room. Emma ran after her trying to catch her again before she slipped hitting the ground. Pain radiated through her body and she grasped at her knees which had slammed down harshly as she rolled over off of them. Her blonde hair had fallen in her face and she pushed it back only to discover the woman had stopped and turned to face her.

She was beautiful. High cheekbones, plush red lips, and dark beautifully arched eyebrows made up a face Emma was certain would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Her hand rested on the pillar she stood near as soft sad amber eyes stared at her.

"Find me." She whispered. From the distance Emma shouldn't have been able to hear it but she could loud and clear. "Find me." She whispered again.

Emma shot up in bed staring at the little TV resting on the chest of drawers sitting across from her bed on the opposite wall. She sighed looking over the clock; its red digital numbers glowed reading 4:34 AM. She sighed as she fell back against the bed for a moment the sounds of Boston still alive despite the early morning hour. A car horn or two blared, tires squealed on wet pavement the sounds of the city were all around. It was comforting more so than anything else ever had been. She knew if she went back to sleep she'd have the same dream again.

She'd had the same dream since she could remember. When the dreams had first started she was so tiny, maybe three or four? She could remember pleading with the woman not to run as she chased after her but she'd never been able to catch her. She'd never seen her face either. It wasn't until she was sixteen did the dreams start to shift. The woman who appeared every night in her dreams began to slow her steps once she hit the wall at the back of the room with the columns and the tiles. She began to teasingly slide around it before finally running towards the columns until Emma fell just as she had in this dream and finally she got her first look at that gorgeous face that haunted her.

As a child she'd assumed the specter in her dream was her mother and she was trying to find her. At sixteen the specter became seen as her mind trying to formulate what she was attracted to in a woman or if she was attracted to women. Since that time she'd had her fair share of men and women, mostly one night stands but she'd noticed a pattern in them especially the women she bedded. They all had long dark hair like the woman from her dreams. She knew she didn't do it consciously only later after having the same dream likely beside said woman she'd slept with that night did it come to her that she'd picked someone that looked similar to the woman in her dreams. But somehow she never seemed to realize it every single time she brought someone home or went to someone else's place.

She slid out from underneath the blankets moving through her empty apartment and to the kitchen. The only time the strange dream ever gave her any peace is if she was too tired to dream or if she was drunk. Keeping that thought in mind she grabbed the bottle of scotch from the cabinet and took it to the couch. The couch was as comfy as any other place and tonight wasn't going to improve even if she tried to make it back to bed.

She sighed as she settled down and picked up the bottle. She twisted off the gold cap before taking a swig not even bothering to mix it with anything. She scrunched her face as the liquid burned a path down her throat. She wasn't very fond of scotch but she'd bought a bottle on a whim and had yet to finish it. Typically she did her drinking at the clubs or bars which usually ended with her usual one night stands but tonight was a rare occasion. If she went back to sleep now the dream would repeat itself; if she didn't go back to sleep she'd never survive work tomorrow. She didn't think she could survive that dream again not tonight. Tonight had been rough even by her standards.

No one really knew why a "pretty girl" like her had taken up the job of bounty hunter. It didn't seem to fit even though she'd always been a bit of a tomboy. She hadn't really thought about it when she'd just fallen into it but every time she got a new case file her heart would speed up, her breathing would get faster and she'd hope that when she cracked open that file that the picture staring up at her would be the same beautiful face with the sad amber eyes she saw every night but it was all in vain. She never did catch a case where she showed up. Never even knew a name to call her beyond the lady in blue or the woman with the long black hair. She took another pull from the bottle feeling it settle into the pit of her stomach.

She squeezed her eyes as she tried to forget the woman's beautiful sad face, the way she'd stared at her with such haunted eyes. Her words echoing in her head; find me, find me. They never changed. The woman never said anything else beyond find me.

"How? How am I supposed to find you when I don't even know your name?" She asked after another long pull from the rapidly emptying bottle. "You want me to find you so damn bad then you'd better figure out how to tell me where the hell you are!" She snapped at her empty living room. "Or who the hell you are!"

She stumbled back to her bedroom the half empty bottle clutched in her hand before falling into bed the bottle landing with a thunk by her bed on the thick rug. She was too drunk and tired to care if it made a mess or not. She'd worry about that in the morning. Staying on her stomach she closed her eyes and fell back asleep not the wisest move but hey at least she stayed on her stomach right? She deserved some credit.

The alarm sounding woke her promptly at 8 AM. She groaned sitting up and pushing the hair out of her face. She felt like a mac truck had run over her but at least she'd not had that same damn dream. She never told anyone about it, always wondered if they'd think she was crazy. Not that she truly had anyone she could tell. Growing up in foster care, being bounced from one home to the next made one very cautious of other people particularly those that tried to get close to you. It was always the same. They'd befriend you, help you out, and then throw you away like garbage every single time. She'd learned not to let anyone close and she refused to start now. The only thing constant in her life was that damn dream and even then that just made her think she was nuts.

Her hand reached out blearily clicking the cheap clock off before she slid to her feet almost knocking over the bottle which shockingly enough had made it to the floor without tipping over or spilling all over the floor. She picked it up setting it carefully on her nightstand before hunching over and making her way to the bathroom. The warm water of the shower would at least make her feel human again not that it would do much by way of rehydrating her after her little drinking episode.

"Maybe it's time to see a shrink about that damn dream." She muttered as she turned the knobs not looking in the mirror knowing the disgusting way she'd look. Then she snorted, yeah right like she'd ever trust anyone enough to share that thing with. No that dream was hers and hers alone to bare whatever it may mean and like it or not there was no escaping it. She could get away from it for a night or two but it was always back to haunt her when she thought it had finally left her.

She settled into her morning routine forcing herself to drink a cup of coffee and eat a stale doughnut. She really needed to go through the stuff in her kitchen and throw out what was bad. It was time for another exciting day of work which meant catching more scumbags and hoping against hope that maybe just maybe a file would land in her lap that would reveal the mystery woman of her dreams. Hope, she snorted, that was rich coming from her but what else could she call it? Somewhere deep inside her despite her want to thrust people away from her with both hands she hoped the beauty that called to her like a siren every night was out there just waiting for Emma to find her. And that maybe just maybe she'd been waiting for Emma all along.

Driving through the busy Boston streets heading to work usually helped Emma clear her head but today it had just the opposite effect. The buzz of the headache she'd woken up with still clung to her but the ibuprofen she'd popped would hopefully clear that up. As she pulled to a stop on the street corner before her office building she turned her head. Funny, she'd never noticed that little shop before. Said little shop was actually an antiques shop with a funny little sign hanging above its door. It featured a strange little woman in a blue tutu looking garment dancing like a ballerina with block lettering that read antiques.

Emma's brow furrowed as she stared at it. She normally made it a point to catalog her surroundings assessing for danger or other things that could negatively impact her. It was a habit she'd picked up in foster care and it served her well in her job. A car horn blaring behind her reminded her that now wasn't the time to look and she waved her hand before turning the old beat up bug onto the little side road that led down to the parking deck underneath the building her office was in.

She sighed as she jumped out of the car and ran to catch the elevator up. She was still feeling the slight effects of drinking too much but she ignored it in favor of focusing on work. She quickly forgot about the strange little antiques shop and the odd way it seemed to call out to her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So sorry this took a while to get posted. I got so busy with work that it's been difficult. As always I love and appreciate reviews. If you have something you'd like to see or want to tell me please let me know. This chapter was supposed to be the first but then I figured a prologue was best. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I will try and get the next chapter posted a bit sooner. For those waiting on Pearl don't worry it's being written tonight it should in theory be finished unless I get distracted but I have big plans and Pearl is my baby so...it will get done. ~Bella**


	3. Chapter 2

**Eternal Flame **

**Chapter 2:**

Emma jerked awake staring around the unfamiliar apartment for a moment. The dream was still vivid enough in her mind that for a moment in the darkest corner she thought she saw a beautiful pair of toffee colored eyes staring at her; she blinked and they were gone.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" The woman's warm honeyed voice of the woman she'd gone home with that night sat up pressing her red lips to Emma's bare shoulder. Her long chocolate brown hair spilled over Emma's arm pooling in her lap.

"Nothing sorry; I gotta go." Emma rose to her feet almost tripping over the sheets in her hurry to get out of them. The brunette laughed watching her as she tried to get away quickly.

"You sure I can't convince you to stay?" The brunette shifted onto her side the sheets pooling around her waist revealing the love bites Emma had nipped in her drunken haste along her breasts.

"I'm sorry but no. I had a great time." The blonde answered awkwardly not even remembering this woman's name. She dressed quickly having to forgo her underwear and a sock as a lost cause since it was dark and she couldn't find them in the pile of her clothes. She redressed quickly before making her way through the apartment and out into the hallway.

Emma sighed as she walked down the street not even remotely sure where her little beat up yellow bug was. She vaguely remembered being loaded into a cab by her lay for the evening and the heavy make-out session that came before the heavy round of sloppy drunken sex the two had engaged in. She continued down the street before deciding to just stop and get a cab back to her apartment. She'd figure out where her car was later on. Flagging down a cab at 3 in the morning was a lot easier than finding a cab any other time of day in Boston. She slid behind into the beaten up leather seat of the dark yellow cab and sighed as she spoke her address to the cab driver. She stared out the window quietly watching the scenery go by with half closed eyes until something caught her eye. She sat up straight and gasped.

"Stop stop now!" She yelled. The driver was so startled, he slammed on his brakes. Emma shot out of the car tossing money back into the cab before she took off down the sidewalk. There ahead of her the woman in her dreams was running. She raced after her down the now deserted streets. Even from where she was she could see the silk of her gown billowing back along the sidewalk. Just like in my dream, she thought hazily watching as the inky black strands flew back almost as long as the dark blue train that trailed along the sidewalk.

They continued down the street turning down different streets before she shot down an alleyway. Emma stopped at the entrance gasping but the woman kept going not even seemingly winded. The darkness was encompassing, it seemed to suck up all the light from the well-lit neon signs and street lamps nearby. She took a breath before taking off into the darkness following the strange woman. She was shocked that she didn't trip over anything. There was no trash bins or dumpsters. Absolutely nothing which was strange since most alleyways were packed; light up ahead told her she was getting close to something but the mysterious dark haired woman was nowhere to be seen.

She stopped once she reached the light looking around. It was no longer summer in Boston clearly. This was someplace different, some place cold. It wasn't that she could feel the cold but rather that she could see it. She looked back towards the alleyway but it was no longer there. Before her stretched a barren world of ice and snow; mountains could be seen in the distance but it appeared as though she'd stepped from the Boston streets and into Antarctica. She took a breath watching as it puffed out into a cloud of white looking smoke. She took a few steps hearing the snow crunch under her boots that she wore no matter what time of year it was. She didn't like having her toes exposed having learned the hard way what would happen if one got them stomped on. She didn't think her two middle toes on her left foot would ever be straight again.

She shook her head figuring since she couldn't go back she may as well keep walking. She came to a strange building made totally of thick ice and snowy walls. She started up the ice stairs and the columns that were cut so perfectly before sighing. She stepped one foot up knowing ice had a tendency to be slippery but her foot didn't slide. Carefully she lifted her other foot and set it down. The same thing happened. Over and over again she stepped up the ice stairs only to find that not only did it hold her weight but it didn't make slide at all. When she reached the flat surface above the stairs too massive thick snow and ice doors faced her. There was a carving of some sort on the center of the doors. It appeared to be some sort of tree. She blinked staring at it for a time before reaching out almost as though in a trance.

The doors parted at the slightest touch and she stared inside. The room was massive snow packed floors with large ice pillars held up a high vaulted ceiling that allowed light in but did nothing to melt the ice. She glanced towards the center of the room and gasped. There among the ice burned a ring of fire but the fire was doing nothing to melt the ice surrounding it. Emma flinched back not particularly fond of fire since she was a kid but she forced herself to move forward. She stopped a few feet back looking up at the strangely burning flames. Burgundies, blacks and greens all sorts of different shades mixed into the fire. It wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before. She watched as it swirled up towards the ceiling even seeming to lick along the ice but it never melted, never made a move to come down.

She turned her head down studying the way the flames made their way along the floor before her eyes were drawn up laying in the center of ring on a strangely shaped table was the lady in blue. Her eyes were shut, her chest moving steadily up and down as she breathed. Emma gasped feeling her legs give as she fell backwards. The ice doors flung themselves closed shutting her out as she jerked awake in her own bed.

The blonde bounty hunter lifted her hand to her head for a moment before she looked up and around. Everything was exactly as it had been when she'd left that night to go drinking. She looked down at the clock. This time instead of reading 4:34 AM as it tended to when she had that odd dream it read 5:29 AM. She sighed falling back onto the bed and lifting her hand to her head. She rested for a few moments before making her decision. It was early sure but she could go get a head start on trying to find that asshole that skipped bail that his family put up for him. She got dressed in the dark and walked out of her apartment to catch a taxi to go pick up her bug and go into work.

By the time she got to her car the sun was beginning to peak over the tall buildings of the skyline and she climbed behind the wheel. A few quick turns down a few side streets and one stint on one of the main streets and she was on her way to work. This time since it was still quite early the streets were not nearly as crowded so when she drove past the small little antiques store that was open she made a decision. Pulling into a parallel spot she slid some coins into the meter before walking towards the door of the little store. How strange that I never noticed a place like this, she mused as she noticed the older door with its strange stained glass depiction of a high tower and a girl with long hair hanging from its highest point. She smirked thinking that it was like Rapunzel before pushing open the door. A little bell chimed above the door as she opened it.

The smell that assaulted her wasn't unfamiliar. It was musty, old with a hint of furniture polish that smelled like oranges and a strange oily smell. She wrinkled her nose as she glanced around. The shop was chock full of all sorts of things. Chairs stacked on top of one another, tables laden with everything from books to silverware to other little knick knacks. She sighed glancing around before a soft lilting voice spoke.

"Can I help you dearie?" A little man appeared he was dressed strangely in a gypsy like outfit. A large staff supported him as he hobbled towards her and Emma tried not to laugh at how comical he looked but somehow he fit into this strange little shop.

"Um….uh no I'm just browsing thank you." Emma gave a weak smile to the strange little man hunched over as he was he somehow managed to climb up onto a stool and settle himself behind the register.

"Of course; I'm glad to see a customer. My first of the day," he gave a smile and Emma could see his teeth were quite rotten.

She offered a weak smile in return before turning around. Wandering through the shop she saw all sorts of things, large grandfather clocks, more books, vintage clothing, even a strange looking mirror. She continued on until she almost tripped. Her hand shot out grabbing at the nearest thing which turned out to be a book. She tumbled to her knees, feeling sharp spikes of it radiate through them.

"Are you all right dearie?" The little man called but he seemed so far away.

Emma looked up, "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you. I just tripped."

"You aren't hurt are you?" His voice sounded closer, she could hear the taping of his little cane.

"No, no I'm fine thank you." Emma forced herself to climb to her feet and looked down to see what she'd knocked off. Staring up at her was a rather large tome of bound brown letter with gold leave engraving with the simple words Once Upon A Time.

The blonde stared down at it in a state of shock. She'd never seen anything like it. Reaching down she slid her hands along the leather and lifted it. Warmth shot through her palms and towards her chest. She gasped dropping it all over again. It fell open revealing a water color picture of two white/blue doors engraved with an apple tree. She stared in wide eyed shock at it before forcing herself to move. She lifted the book in her hands turning to find the little old man staring at her. "Is something wrong?" His dark eyes looked concerned.

"Not at all; how much for this book."

The little man blinked staring at it for a moment before a smile slowly tilted up his thin lips. "It's yours. Take it; it's the least I can do since you got hurt in my shop."

"I can't take it without paying for it." She protested.

"Of course you can." The man smiled wider flashing his rotten teeth. "As I said it's the least I can do for not making this area safe to be in. If of course you will spare an old man a call to the better business bureau."

Emma laughed, "I think I can do that." She clutched the book to her chest smiling at him. "Thank you." She murmured and though her knees ached from striking the hard wood floor, she forced herself to move back carefully following the little man out front. The book stayed close to her. She was unable to explain why she felt the urge to keep it close but she did and with a small nod and a promise to return she left with her newest possession.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm having so much fun with these dream sequences if that's not obvious. Heh. I hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter and I'd appreciate reviews on it. Let's me know I'm doing okay you know? Anyways hope you enjoy and I'll be sure to get the next chapter up quicker if you guys are interested. ~ Bella


	4. Chapter 3

**Eternal Flame **

**Chapter 3**

Emma sighed as she walked into the office. It was a big one room place with a few tables with computers and filing cabinets scattered around. The tables served as desks for everyone in their little company. She sighed moving to her table in the corner and sitting down. Files were stacked messily on her desk along with her coffee cup from the other day. She sighed knowing she should get to work but she wasn't that concerned with it. Instead she tenderly set the book aside and pulled it open. She thumbed through it looking at the pictures. A little girl with dark hair and a white hair ribbon, a woman lifting a lantern, a man drawing his sword. She continued flipping stopping when she came to a page with a dark haired woman and a blonde man holding a baby. She stared at it sliding her fingers along the face of the baby in the blanket that had four letters written on it. Emma.

She gasped her eyes widening what was that about? The book fell from numb fingers hitting the desk with a thud knocking a few of the files to the floor but Emma wasn't paying attention. She sat back thinking before forcing her hands to move. "It's just a coincidence." She muttered as she continued to flip. She stopped on the picture of the doors carved was the same tree from her dreams. She traced her fingers along the water colored tree. She closed her eyes remembering vividly how it looked in her dream. Its branches were long and spindly but they appeared to be heavy with some sort of fruit. They were full of some sort of fruit but it was hard to tell in the picture just what they were. The water colors of the picture made it difficult to tell what sort of fruit it was.

She flipped to the next page and there within the flames was the woman lying on some sort of table. She sighed as she studied it before flipping to the next page. It was a closer to her beyond the flames and despite the water colors she was able to tell that it was the same woman from her dreams. She stared at her for a long time so long in fact that she didn't notice Marcus come inside.

"Hey Ems you okay?" Marcus was a big guy. Your typical bounty hunter type really. Large bulging muscles, bald head, and the ability to take down anyone; most people were afraid of him but Marcus was a good guy and he was always kind to Emma. That went a long ways with her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry I didn't hear you come in." She blinked owlishly up at him.

"That's okay." Marcus' smile was kind. "I'm gonna make some coffee. You want a cup? Looks like you need one."

The little blonde frowned, "Are you saying I look like hell?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You've been looking like that for weeks now. Is something going on?"

"Nah, everything's okay." Emma wasn't one to tell anyone her business having learned the hard way that it can be turned back on you rather quickly.

Marcus studied her for a moment before nodding, "Okay." That was the good thing about Marcus, Emma reflected, he never pried.

It took a few moments before the big man sat a cup of coffee down in front of her. "She's pretty." He pointed at the woman in the painting. "She some sorta goddess or something," he asked as he took a sip of the hot coffee. He made a face sticking out his tongue for a second as it burned his mouth.

"I don't know. I think she's just a character in a story." Emma gave him a smile lifting her coffee. She blew on it trying to cool it down before burning her mouth the way her burly co-worker had. "What do you have planned today?" She asked as a way of changing subjects.

"Tracking down that addict that jumped bail two weeks ago," Marcus sighed.

"You still haven't caught him? Seriously Marcus," Emma took a sip of her coffee.

"What can I say he's a slippery little fuck," The big man shrugged as he made his way across the office as the rest of their co-workers came into the messy little office.

Emma forced herself to set aside the book and move on to the work she had to do for the day. It proved to be rather hard though for she often found her eyes straying to the book.

* * *

Emma jerked awake blinking at the clock owlishly before she sat up. As was typical it read 4:34 AM. She fell back against the sheets sighing as she stared up at the white washed ceiling. The dream was back to its typical running down the hallways after the black haired woman. And again she was whispering her usual words find me, find me. It was frustrating even more so now given that she had dreamed something else that put her within the confines of that damn book she'd gotten at the antiques store. She sighed looking over. The book had followed her to bed for some reason she felt great comfort at having it close. She slid her fingers along the leather bound cover in the dark before making up her mind. She sat up, cutting the cheap little black lamp on that rested on the little end table. She pulled the book into her lap and opened it up beginning to read.

"Once upon a time in a land known as the Enchanted Forest…"

* * *

"Whoa you look like hell Ems, you sure you're okay?" Marcus asked when he got a look at her face for the first time the next morning.

"Wha…" Emma trailed off looking up at him. "Yeah yeah I'm fine."

"Man girl you don't look like it." Marcus shook his head taking a sip of his coffee.

Emma sighed, "I'm fine. I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Okay. Don't let Elliot see you looking so worn down or he won't give you any more cases."

"Yeah I know. I'll be careful."

Marcus nodded watching as Emma turned her nose back to her work and without another word he left her to it. Even when the petite blonde was dead tired she still pulled through in a pinch. She was good and everyone knew it. She held people at a distance but none of them were really that anxious to get that close so that worked to her advantage here.

He sighed settling down in his own chair and setting his coffee down and lifting up the newest file on his table/desk. Time to get to work catching the next scumbag.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this one was so short guys. The next chapter is a bit longer. This was sorta a filler chapter before we start getting to the better stuff. I hope you guys are sticking with me throughout this thing. I'm on vacation at the moment so I figured I'd post this in between stuff my wife and I are doing. Hope everyone is well and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! ~ Bella


	5. Chapter 4

**Ice and Flame **

**Chapter 4**

When Emma opened her eyes she stared up at the blue sky through the trees. Her brow furrowed, strange she didn't remember passing out outside. Perhaps she'd just drank too much and fallen asleep in the park? She carefully sat up clutching her head.

"Ah good you're awake. It's about time." The voice with a slight English accent spoke.

She twisted almost falling onto her back as she stared in horror at the black unicorn standing nearby.

"Oh god! It wasn't a dream!" She fell back ignoring the tree root digging into her upper back as she threw her arm across her eyes.

"Well you're not really my idea of the savior either but we will just have to make do and besides I'm not the one that has to like you." The unicorn sniffed, clearly offended.

"And what the hell were you expecting?" Emma sat up glaring at the horned horse who merely snorted.

"Well someone with some manners to start with. Perhaps a knight or a foreign lady with a lot of intelligence…instead I get you."

Emma folded her arms. "Well what if I don't want to help you?"

"Do you even know what I'm asking for?" The unicorn tossed its head.

"No and I'm not sure I want to. Look whatever this place is I'm sure I just drank too much and passed out in some random place and this is just some drunken dream I'm having."

"I'm afraid you're not dreaming...lady…?" The unicorn gave her a questioning look well as much a questioning look as a beast could anyways.

"Lady? Who you calling Lady?" Emma narrowed her eyes. "Just so you know if you weren't some dumb animal I'd take a swing at you for that comment."

"Lady is our way of showing respect. So tell me what is your name?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Well Lady Swan I'm Lightfoot."

Emma snickered and the stupid horse with the horn tilted its head. "You find my name funny?"

"Of course I do. Lightfoot come on. How about something a little more original?"

"And what do you suggest my name be Lady Swan?"

"Okay first off its Emma. Not Lady Swan or any other variation just Emma. And as for your name well since you're a horse with a horn, which by the way don't exist where I'm from, it's a bit I dunno too flashy? I mean I can already tell you're light in the loafers so why do you need to announce it by your name?"

Lightfoot padded his front foot looking at her with a sour looking expression. That was another thing how did she show so much expression in just that one look?

"It's my name whether I chose it or not is irrelevant. As for you Emma," He put emphasis on her name, "We need your help and until you have helped you're not leaving my sight."

"Oh yeah? Well I guess you're just going to have to sit here and stare at me while I try to wake myself up."

"If you're dreaming you wouldn't be able to feel pain." Lightfoot pointed out.

Emma opened her mouth then closed it staring at the black horse who stared back blandly. "So I'm supposed to believe this is real?"

"What other choice do you have?"

"The choice to try and wake up," Emma snapped petulantly.

"Let me know how that turns out for you." Lightfoot said dryly.

Emma sighed pinching her arm very hard. "Ow." She muttered as she opened her eyes and glared when Lightfoot merely shook his head from side to side.

"May I continue?" Lightfoot asked as he watched Emma try and try again to pinch herself awake.

Emma groaned falling back against the ground before she eyed the unicorn as he came closer. "We have to move you do realize this?"

"Or I could just lay here." Emma muttered.

"I'm afraid that's not an option Emma. You'll be in danger if they realize you are here."

"What?" Emma sat up.

"You didn't think this would be easy did you? We've been waiting on you for a while and if the dark realizes you're here then they realize you are here to help us."

"Help you do what?" Emma's brow furrowed.

"Help the light win the war that will decide the fate of our entire world."

Emma stared at him before her eyes rolled back up in her head as she passed out all over again.

* * *

"You have an amazing tendency to pass out when you don't like something. Do you have some sort of illness?"

The voice with the slight British accent greeted her again as she sat up glaring at him. "Well you startled me." She snapped.

"There is a better chance we'll be spotted if we don't leave. Come we have to move now."

"What if I don't want to go?" Emma pouted just as an arrow zinged past, lodging in a tree right overhead. The arrow quivered as it struck with thud. Horses could be heard, their hooves thundering as Lightfoot took a step towards her.

"They've found us. We have to move now!" He knelt down, "Get on my back now Emma. Weave your fingers through my mane and hold on tight."

Emma heard a yell followed by the sounds of arrows whizzing into the clearing and lodging in the ground, the trees, and one hitting a little too close to her hand for her liking. She leapt up doing as Lightfoot commanded and they took off through the trees trying to outrun their pursuers.

"We can rest here." Lightfoot knelt down on the stone floor of the cave carved deeply into the hill hidden perfectly by the thick foliage around it. It would be hard to spot and gave them some privacy. He allowed Emma to clamor ungracefully off his back as he didn't pay her any mind. He went to the entrance to look out but for now they were indeed safe. With night settling in, he knew the soldiers would make camp rather than risk harming themselves or their steads in the darkness of the forest.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked trying to force her voice not to shake. She couldn't bring herself to smart off to the animal that had just saved her life.

"Our enemies; I need to see how far away they are."

"You can see them?" Emma's eyes bugged.

The unicorn laughed and shook its head from side to side. "No. I unfortunately do not possess eyes that strong but my Mistress would be able to."

Emma blinked, "You mean someone sent you here for me?"

Lightfoot turned to face her and gave a small dip of his head. "Yes she told me to wait for the one to fall from the sky. She didn't mention you'd be coming through a rabbit hole but I made do."

"So if I were to go back through the hole I could get back home."

Lightfoot paused staring at her, "You know you were born of this world right?"

Emma blinked, "That's not possible."

"Yes it is. The only way for you to come here was to be born of this world. I have no idea how you got back but that hole will no longer be there. It closed up the moment you stepped foot in this world."

"So I'll never go home?" Emma sat down heavily on a nearby rock, the weight of the knowledge weighing her down.

"You're home now and we need your help."

"Well I hate to tell you this but I'm not exactly known for my bravery. I run and hide from everything."

Lightfoot watched her without a word as she buried her face in her hands her blonde tangled locks falling forward.

"If you don't help us, no one else will." He finally said. "You're our only hope."

"Well you're all screwed!" Emma's head came up as she glared at the unicorn.

"And you are a coward. I never thought our savior would have so many issues."

"I don't deny it." Emma snapped.

Lightfoot sighed, "Look I know this is a lot to take in but you're the only one that can do this. If I could I would do it for you and so would countless others but it has to be you. You're the only one who can awaken her."

"Her?" Emma's mouth dropped open. "Did you say her?" She demanded.

"Yes. The woman in the flames; she's sleeping waiting for her savior…waiting for you. With her you will have the abilities to save the Enchanted Forest and all its inhabitants."

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't have a choice. They'll kill you regardless of your decision. They've proven that. Isn't it better to die fighting for something than to die running away from your destiny?"

"Destiny? What the hell makes you think this is my destiny? I didn't ask for this."

"No one ever does Emma but we have to make do with what we're handed." Lightfoot pointed out softly as he moved closer to Emma. "We're save for now so let's get some rest. You can lie against me." He offered.

Emma scoffed for a moment before sighing realizing she'd be forced to sleep against the stone floor if she didn't take Lightfoot up on his offer. She watched the horse as he settled down carefully and motioned for her to lean against him. She stayed put for a moment before sliding to her feet and laying down leaning against him. Despite the cold hardness of the stone she was able to fall asleep quickly figuring this would probably wake her up from this strange dream.

* * *

**Author's Notes/Rantings: Sorry I haven't been around much guys. Work has been ridiculously crazy for me these past few weeks. I just barely managed to get this sucker written out before I collapsed in between the hours of work. I hope you all enjoy it and whenever the hell things slow down I'll get back to work on this and Pearl which is going to be wrapping up here shortly right as this one starts to take off. So should help with my free time. You will also note that I changed the title. I honestly hated it but I couldn't come up with anything better. Now I feel like I have. ~ Bella**


End file.
